Sorrow Last!
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: Such a gentle girl turns suicidal when everything she has had is gone. Who will save her? A generous Goblin King perhaps... A songfic to the song "Sorrow" by flyleaf! rated M to be safe.


**Well this is a remake of my insanity that I made. its the same story but w/ lyrics instead. I really hope that it makes sense. I figured that this song would work!**

**Enjoy ! ~I.L.C.**

____

Dreadful. Simply dreadful. She's almost at her breaking point. She's almost cracked. Cracked into insanity. She hates her life. It's truly a living hell. She has no guide. No one to help her throughout life. She doesn't have a living soul to tend to. Her life slowly drifts away in the wind. Every single importance in her life is like a leaf that falls from the tree. Or in her case, they fall form her mind. People thought she was so insane because of the 'dream' that she had about the fictional character from her book that took Toby away. She went crazy, and started to hear his voice call out to her in her head. She closed her ears, and shouted "Stop!" to nothing. Often, those episodes would happen, at school, or a store, or basically anywhere in public. So her parents sent her to therapy, and eventually led her to rehab for a month.

**_Sometime life seems too quiet_**

**_Into paralyzing silence_**

Afterwards her whole world collapses.

**_Like the moonless dark_**

**_Meant to make me strong_**

Since her father, and step-mother died in the past, all she had left was her parents' fortune that her daddy had left her. Her step-mother had passed away from being diagnosed with AIDS. She had been raped in the past. (Bless her heart) She never told a living soul. Because if she did, she said that he would have killed her. (And right when both she and Sarah were just starting to get along, too.) Not too long afterwards, Sarah's father went into deep depression, and had committed suicide from the loss of his beloved wife Karen. Sarah didn't get to see her daddy very much, so she would have never known that he was so depressed. And Toby never said anything to her about him. So how could have she have known? Sarah had gotten the news when she had a visit by the police the night it had happened. They gave her a note that explained everything from her father's hand- writing. At the end of the note, he had said to take good care of Toby. And that he loved her very much. Toby was being watched by Sarah that night. So they both got the news together. She cried into the officers shoulder, and weeped for many days after that.

**_Familiar breath of my old lies_**

**_Changed the color in my eyes_**

You think that was what led her to insanity? That's just the half of it.

**_Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by!_**

She had a hold of the fortune, and started spending it on liquor, and cigarets. She tried to drink, and smoke away her memories, but had failed when DHS found out about it, and took Toby away. She tried her hardest to stop so she can get hold of her brother again. But it was too late. She was addicted to both, and couldn't stop.

So she officially has no one.

No friends that kept her accountable for her actions, no family to hold, and love, not even man in her life. Not unless you count the amount of people who asked her out just to get in bed with her. She might have been messed up, but she did keep, and still has kept her body to herself. She trusts no one. Not ever since the death of her step-mother. She has no home to call home. She almost went into debt. So the court told her to start to get it together, or loose everything.

___

Now she lay in her old bedroom, on her bed that she has had since she was a little girl, with a lit cigaret in hand, and an empty bottle of liquor in the other, looking up at the ceiling. She feels the cuts that she made on her left arm to keep from depression. Throbbing pain she feels. But noting she can't handle. She stares into oblivion wondering where in her life went downhill. She looks as far back as she can remember.

Too far.

She starts to cry as she remembers her biological mother, her father, and herself together as one wonderful family. The best 9 years of her life. Until fate got hold of her mother, and caused her to pass on. She doesn't really remember how her mother died. But she does know that the sickness lasted an entire year. No more, no less.

**_Sorrow last! Through this night!_**

She had completely skipped the memory of her mothers damned funeral. All the people did was cry. Didn't make Sarah feel any better to know that her own mother had died. She had often wondered why her father was so depressed for Karen, but not for her real mother. Was it because he didn't love her mother as much? Was it because he was happier with Karen? Was it because he was able to live without her mother? She didn't know. And sometimes she didn't want to know the answer.

Speaking of love. What about the one man who truly loved her. The Goblin King. He offered her, her dreams. And what does she do? Rejects him as if they were cheap dollar prizes you can get at the Dollar Tree. She really regrets the rejection now. And she would do anything to be taken away by the mischievous Goblin King. But does the offer still stand? Or will he laugh at her face and say 'You had your chance. Should have taken the offer then, you...' and name her countless names just to make her feel worse about herself. Even if he were to come and take her away, she wouldn't want him to see her like this. A drug addict that cannot seem to take control of herself. No. she doesn't want to cross that road to make him feel sorry for her. She doesn't want that kind of attention. Especially from 'Him"

_**I'll take this piece of you**_

_**and hold for all eternity!**_

She cries from her sorrowful memories. And all but one question are not answered. Her life begin downhill when she was born.

"I'm so... tired of this!" she said. "I'm tired of being reminded of my godforsaken life!" she yells as she slides off of her bed onto her knees. "God. I pray for my past, and for what I am about to do!" she yells to the evens as she gets up, and starts to come out of her drunken state into full conciseness. She walks out of her room, and into her father's room... slowly. She opens his closet door, and sees his cloths. She searches for something in particular. This room has not been entered since her father was alive. So It kind of brought chills up her spine when she went in there. Or it was maybe because it was the same room that Toby had gotten taken out of, and where she saw the Labyrinth for the first time. Not to mention she had also met Jareth.

She got out three neck ties, and went back into her room, and set them on her bed. Then she went into the master bathroom, and took a good look at the pole that held the shower curtain. It was bolted to two walls facing each other. she then went back into her room, and got a little chair that matched hr vanity set, and set it right under the pole. Then went back into her room, again, and tied the three neck ties together.

You can only guess what she is going to do.

Once she got them all tied up into a rope, she walked back into the bathroom, stood on her stool, and tied one end to the pole. Then she tied the other end around her neck. She gave one last prayer about keeping Toby safe, and having a far better life than she. Once she said amen, she relaxed her neck muscles, and closed hr eyes super tight, and counted backward from three.

Three

'I love you mom, and dad'

Two

'I love you so much Toby'

One

'I think I lone you the most... Jareth'

**_For just one second I felt whole_**

**_As you flew right through me_**

She jumped, and her world fell black.

_____

_**Left alone with only**_

_** reflections of the memory**_

She woke up with a lit cigaret in hand, and an empty bottle of liquor in the other looking in nothingness. She tries to sit up, and let her eyes adjust to the dark. But still sees nothing. She suddenly fells someone take the cigaret out of her hand and watches it disappear. The same thing happens with the bottle. As she came to her senses, she felt a presence. His presence.

**_To face the ugly girl _**

**_that's smothering me!_**

"Go away!" she cried in a startled tone, as she stumbled off of her bed toward the light coming from her window. "Leave me alone. Let me rot in peace. " she yelled knowing he's there, as she felt herself fall. But also felt him hold her from falling. "Please just- just" she tries to shoo him away. But she's too much out of breath.

"Do you honestly think that I am going to leave you? Honestly?" he whispers into her ear.

**_Sitting closer than my pain,_**

"Please. Just go." she says as she pants for breath.

"No." he simply says as he pulls her closer for comfort.

"I am not in the best of mood to deal with you right now. So leave me the hell alone!" She says as she does anything to escape his grasp. Beats on his chest, pushes back, even thought of kneeing him in the groin. But her attempts fail as he shakes her by the shoulders, to get her attention,

"Listen to yourself. What are you trying to say to me? You don't want to be helped? You don't want to be loved by someone? You don't want to be free?" he says as she looks into his beautiful mismatched eyes. "You don't want to be cared for? I know thats what you want, and what you need. Am I am more than willing to give it all to you, and much, much more." he says as he gives a slight smile.

**_He knew each tear before is came!_**

"Please I beg of you. Just let me be." she says in a shaky voice, and starts to cry. Jareth creases her cheek with a gloved palm, and wipes away her tears.

"Give me one good reason why. Just one." he says calmly.

She thought hard, but she couldn't think of one because deep inside, she wanted to do nothing else but to stay in his arms.

"I'm not leaving without you. And that's final. And I don't really care what you think about the whole situation. You need help, and love. And I am going to give you what you need. And I am most certainly not leaving you alone again. You just tried to kill yourself. Your going insane because of your hurt. And I will do what I have to, in order to get you well again." he says without breath. He then pulls her close enough for a light kiss. But when it gets a little deeper, she pulls away.

**_Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by!_**

"I have noting for you. I am not worth saving." she says as she almost collapses in his arms from exhaustion.

**_Sorrow last! Though this night._**

"On the contrary, you do have something that I want." he says as he lifts her up bridal style.

**_I'll take this piece of you, and hold for all eternity._**

Right then, she knew exactly what he was talking about. Her eyes grew wide. 'How did he know?' she thought.

"But- I... - I don't-"

"Sarah." he interrupted.

"What?'' she asks quietly.

"Shut up." he says with a smile as he looks into her eyes. All she does is nod. "Now I need you to trust me, and relax. Can you do that?" he asked as she nodded, and closed her eyes, and he felt her body get less tense, as he has her in his arms. Within seconds, she started to feel her clothing fade away one by one. He feels her wanting to open her eyes. "No. I told you to trust me." with that, she kept her eyes closed.

**_For just one second I felt whole_**

**_As you flew right through me_**

Eventually she felt completely exposed. But feels her body being pulled away from his, fully clothed. He lowers her down into a pool-sized bath. She felt the warmth of water surround her. He started to bathe her, and clean her up. From scrubbing from her neck down, to messaging her hair with soap. Once she is fully clean, and suds washed away, he lifts her with a blanket-sized towel. He dried her off, and lay her on a huge bed with lots of black. From black sheets, to pillows. to the huge comforter. All made of pure silk. But one thing stood out. A smaller sized throw blanket as while as snow, and as soft as a feather. He got her into a purple transparent nightgown, as long as she is. He tucks her into the throw like a father would a daughter.

**_And we kiss each other one more time._**

**_And sing thins lie that half way mine!_**

**_The sword is slicing though the question_**

**_So I won't be fooled by his angel light!_**

This whole time, she did not lift a finger. Because she felt paralyzed in his arms.

"Now. Why don't you get some much needed rest? You haven't had any in ages. And I want you to be rested for tomorrow." he says as he puts her into the bed at least 5 times as big as her own.

"What's tomorrow?" she faintly asks.

**_Sorrow last! Though this night!_**

**_I'll take this piece of you_**

**_And hold for al eternity!_**

"Just wait and see, my love." he says as he gets in on the other side. He then pushes a loving kiss upon her lips. But separates, signaling her to fall asleep. And she did so. He pulled her closer to him for the feel of protection, and waited till she was fully asleep before getting comfy and falling asleep as well, knowing that he will hold on

to her for for the rest of their days, and never let go.

**_For just one second I felt whole_**

**_As you flew right through me!_**

**_And up into the stars!_**

**_TIME WILL COME!_**

_____

I hope that you like this one. The lyrics that I used were from Sorrow by flyleaf. I love that song, and I just though that it would work for this story!

RXR if you can. I would greatly appreciate it! :}


End file.
